Tough Love
by kbfnfm
Summary: Harry and Hermione get together. Voldemort comes back. My first Fanfic! Chapter Four and Five are Up! Made some changes in the other chapters not so much though!
1. Lifetime

**I do not own any of these characters or places. All I own is the plot. Please Review!**  
  
Chapter One (A Lifetime)  
  
It was almost 6 am when Harry had finally awoken from his

dreamless sleep. He woke up to find himself looking out the window

at a beautiful sunrise. He slowly got out of bed and walked out into

the hall to go to the bathroom to quickly take a shower. He was out

and dressed in 10 minutes. He got on some of his muggle clothes

(hand me downs from Dudley) and quietly walked outside to get

some fresh air.

He was glad he only had to spend a couple more weeks here until he

would be able to see his friends Ron and Hermione. He hated living

with his Aunt and Uncle on Privet Drive, especially since he was and

only living relative (that he actually liked) had died the year before.

He was depressed all the time since the death of his godfather, Sirius.

He was always treated like garbage. Not to mention he wasn't allowed

to have any contact with any of his friends that year due to a little

incident where he accidentally set Dudley on fire. Which killed him

deep down inside, because he really needed to talk to someone.

He was lying down underneath the apple tree to make sure he had

some shade. He had been passing out lately and he thought it was

from the heat. It had been dreadfully hot in London that summer, and

he wasn't used to it. However his moment of peace had left him when

Dudley came over to him and started kicking him telling him to get

up and come inside do the dishes from the breakfast that they had

"accidentally" left him out of. He slowly got up and as soon as he did

Dudley had kicked him back down. This summer for Harry wasn't

going too well, and he couldn't get mad and accidentally do any more

magic or else he would be expelled from Hogwarts, his one and only

home. So Harry ignored this and got up again and walked in the house

to do the dishes.

The next few days went by a little easier for Harry, yet he spent most

of his time in his room, trying to do some of his homework without

the Dursley's finding out. A couple hours later Harry noticed a small

owl fly up to his window, without hesitation he opened it and untied

a letter from the owl, which he thought had come from Hogwarts, the

letter had emerald green ink and the wax seal was purple. He opened

it quickly and it read:

_Mr. Harry James Potter  
  
We are pleased to inform you that your O.W.L(Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations) marks were one of the highest in your house, along with Ms. Granger of course. You will be expected to do just as well on your N.E.W.T. exams in the years to come. Enclosed in this letter is a list of all the supplies you will need for the upcoming year.  
  
__Uniform_  
  
_1)One set of dress robes (any colour) _

_2)One pair of protective gloves (preferably dragon hide) _

_3)One winter cloak  
_  
_Books_  
  
_1)Monster Book of Monsters Volume 3._

_2)Advanced Dueling _

_3)The Art of Potions Volume 2 _

_4)Divination Through The Ages_

_5)Defence Against the Dark Arts Revised Edition_

_6)Herbology The Truth Behind the Seedling _

_7)Wizard and Witch History_  
  
_Other Equipment_  
  
_Three durable Quills _

_Two sets of crystal phials_

_One telescope (powerful lens)_  
  
_The Hogwarts Express will be leaving at exactly 11 am on September the 1st. DON'T be late._  
  
Harry was thrilled to see this letter; this meant that he only had a few

days left with the Dursley's. But how was he going to get to Diagon

Alley? Only a minute after he had thought of this another owl had

come through his window, it was Pig, Ron's owl that Sirius had given

him the previous year. It had a letter attached to its leg as well. It read:  
  
_Hey Harry, I bet you were just wondering how you were going to get to Diagon Alley, Right?? Well anyways my dad said that we could be there to pick you up on August the 29. We will be there around 10 am, see you soon.  
  
Ron  
_  
Harry was baffled, how did Ron know he was just wondering how he

was getting to Diagon Alley. Oh well it didn't matter as long as he got

there.


	2. Diagon Alley

I don't own any of these characters!  
  
Chapter Two (Diagon Alley)  
  
Harry woke up early the morning before he was to get picked up by

the Weasleys. He was too exited to go back to bed so he got dressed

and went outside to his normal spot. After lunch he went outside to

be met by his cousin Dudley and his gang. Harry didn't know what to

do as they were cornering him into the side of the house. Dudley's

gang didn't really like Harry and he knew it, they always had a bone to

pick with him. Dudley wasn't closing in on him yet because he knew

that when Harry became mad strange stuff happened, but lately he

thought that Harry had begun to control his anger because he knew

that if he did magic out of school then he would be expelled, so he

too began to come at him. They started punching and beating him up

for no apparent reason, and while Harry was on the ground he was

thinking to himself "I can't get mad, I can't get expelled, I have to go

back to Hogwarts, it's my home." As he thought of this he just kept

picturing his friends, Ron and Hermione. After what seemed like a

lifetime Dudley and his gang left him because Harry wasn't even

trying to fight back, so it wasn't fun for them anymore.

Harry slowly got up, he had numerous wounds, but it was nothing

compared to when the Dementors came and sucked his soul. Well

that's what he thought at first, until his bruises became purple and

hurt to the touch, he had a black eye and a bleeding nose, he didn't

know what to do so he just laid down under the tree and slept.

He woke up the next morning at 5 am, he was pretty sore and he was

glad that most of his bruises were hidden beneath his clothes. It hurt

for him to walk but he didn't care because he had to start packing

today, for today was the day he was to go to the Burrow. It took him a

while considering he forgot to pack last night with all the events that

came up. He had to get his trunk ready and he had to make sure

Hedwig was in her cage when Mr. Weasley came to pick him up.

Harry was too exited to eat, in a matter of minutes Mr. Weasley

would be here to pick him up. He was pacing back and forth through

the main hallway. He didn't know if he was to arrive by floo powder

or vehicle. He waited patiently and then he hear a sudden 'POP' from

the fireplace, he ran to the living room and there standing in the

fireplace was none other than Arthur Weasley. Harry ran up to him

and gave him a big hug, even though it hurt he didn't show any sign

that he was in pain because he was glad to see someone from the

wizarding world. "Well hello Harry! It's nice to see you too. Well we

better get a move on we still have to go to Diagon Alley to get all

your supplies." Harry nodded and he and Mr. Weasley grabbed his

stuff and they went into the fireplace together both saying "The

Burrow" very clearly and they disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

Mere minutes later he arrived at the Burrow to see the faces he was

longing to see, Ron and Hermione. He was also greeted by all the

Weasley family. Though he was certain to make sure no one would

touch him due to his bruises he made sure everyone knew he was glad

to see them. Ron, Harry and Hermione went outside and talked till

lunchtime, they talked about everything. They were especially worried

about Harry considering he had such a horrible summer, although he

'forgot' to mention the brutal beatings his cousin and his gang had

given him all throughout the summer. He didn't want them to give

him more sympathy than he was already getting from them.

The lunch was delicious, it hadn't eaten that well since he was at

Hogwarts. After lunch they quickly got their coats on and one by one

they went into the fireplace and said "Diagon Alley". Harry, Ron and

Hermione split up from the rest of the group when they arrived. They

got all their school supplies in less than two hours. They were

relieved that they had the rest of the day to do their own thing. They

went to the Leaky Cauldron for a couple drinks of butterbeer and then

to local joke shop. A couple hours after arriving at Diagon Alley, they

found themselves leaving.

Back at the Burrow it was still light out. So they went outside and

Ron, Fred and George had all gotten on their brooms. Ron was

yelling at Harry, "Come on Harry get your broom and come up and

practice with us. It'll take your mind off things." Harry replied with

"It's okay Ron, I think I'll just sit and watch from down here!"

Hermione quickly glanced over at Harry and saw the pain and sorrow

in his face, so she decided to watch with him instead of going inside

to talk with Ginny. "Harry I was just wondering if you are alright?"

"I'm fine why?" "Well you just seem sort of distant and you won't let

anyone go near you, let alone touch you!" "Oh, well... It's nothing!"

Harry said this with such a tone that told Hermione to stop. Before

they knew it they were heading in the house for supper.


	3. The Truth

**I don't own any of these characters!**  
  
Chapter Three (The Truth)  
  
Harry woke up really early the next morning. For today he would be

going back to Hogwarts. They quickly ate breakfast and then gathered

all their school supplies and put it in the back of the Weasley's new

car. It wasn't that great of a car, but it got them to Kings Cross Station

on time. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said their goodbyes and they were

going through the platform before they knew it.

While on the train the three of them found their way to the back of the

train to an empty compartment. Ron slapped Harry on the back as to

usher him into the compartment. Harry cringed as Ron's hand

smacked him on the back, Ron didn't notice this, however Hermione

did, but she kept her mouth shut until Ron left the room to go get

something to eat. "Harry I know something is wrong with you, I just

don't know yet. If you don't tell me now I will find out!" "Hermione

this is too hard for me to tell you, especially you!" Hermione was

now confused, and Harry just blushed. "Well the thing is Hermione,"

he paused, "the thing is, I sort of like you!" Harry was surprised by the

reaction he got, she was just smiling at him. "Hermione are you okay,

you've been looking at me like that for five minutes now with out

saying anything. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It's just too hard

telling you something, you're always stuck in a book." "Oh Harry you

made my day!" She went up to him and hugged him, at this Harry let

out a little yelp. At this she was taken aback, she looked at him. She

looked into his eyes, she could tell he was in pain.

"I can explain," she looked at him with open ears, "well you all know

that I was having a bad summer, but this summer was worse that all

the rest. You see I tried minding my own business and ignoring my

cousin Dudley and his gang, but they just never let me alone. I

couldn't get mad though, I would have accidentally done something to

him and then I would've gotten expelled from Hogwarts. I couldn't let

that happen so I just kept my mind busy when they cornered me and

gave me my daily beatings." She looked at him in awe, tears falling

from her face. "This is why I didn't want to tell you. "Are you sure

you're alright Harry?" "Yah it used to be worse, but I'm okay."

"Maybe I can help you, I might know a spell that could help stop the

pain" "Okay, what do I need to do?" "All you need to do is lift of the

back of your shirt so I can see where the bruise is." As she said this

Harry turned around and lifted the back of his shirt. Hermione stood

there just looking at his blue and purple back. 'When he said he was

beaten he sure meant it.' She slowly walked up to him and muttered a

couple of words that sounded a lot like "healaro decento" at this

moment Ron stepped into the room, his mouth dropped at the sight of

this, "Ron I can explain, Hermione is just helping me get rid of" Ron

had cut him off "Took you two long enough to get together!" Harry

and Hermione looked at each other in amazement. "So you're not

mad?" "Why would I be mad? I finally get to see my two best friends

in the whole world that belong together finally realize it. I just have

one question. Why do you have your shirt half up Harry?" "Well she

was trying to make the pain go away" "From what?" "Well Dudley

and his gang beat me while I was there over the summer." "Why didn't

you do something to him?" "Because I didn't want to get expelled!"

"Oh well that was smart then I guess but you shouldn't have to deal

with that. You should've owled me." "I didn't want you guys to worry

about me" and at that final statement they all began talking about

something else. Hermione started reading and Ron and Harry started

talking about Quidditch.

A couple hours later they found themselves stopping, which made

them very exited. Once they got to the castle, they immediately went

to the Great Hall. They watched and waited for the sorting of the first

years, and then they ate. Harry and Hermione were to be Head girl and

Head boy so after they ate they had to go up to Dumbledore and ask

them about their duties. Around an hour later they left the Great Hall

hand in hand walking towards the Gryffindor common room. Once

they got there they said the password 'Bugbear' (which Dumbledore

had told them) and walked in. By the looks on everyone's faces they

knew that Ron had told everyone they were dating. They came up to

Harry and Hermione with reassuring faces and compliments like

'Took you guys long enough,' and 'Congradulations". This made the

two of them feel really good.

They stayed up talking with old friends for a couple of hours before

making their way up to their own dormitories. Harry had felt his luck

was changing. And it was. But not for long.

**Thanks for the Reviews. I really appreciate them. I will post the **

**fourth chapter as soon as I can.**


	4. It can't be

Chapter Four (It can't be...)  
  
_'Harry looked around, he had no idea where he was. It was dark and misty, and he couldn't see anything more than five feet away. He heard a distinct laugh and turned around at the sound of it. No one was there, he found himself going in circles, he wasn't scared but worried. The laugh was getting closer and closer until he could feel the tepid breathe behind him, he turned around and what he saw was unspeakable. It was VOLDERMORT.'_  
  
Harry awoke with a startle, he found himself lying on the ground

sweating like crazy. His scar was now searing with pain. Ron,

Neville, Dean and Seamus were all looking at him with panic-stricken

faces. Harry was now on his hands and knees trying not to pass out

from the pain. A couple of minutes later he finally got up, and the

first words that came out of his mouth were, "Don't tell Hermione."

They all nodded.

Ron went down to the common room while Harry was getting ready

for school, he found Hermione waiting for them on the couch. Ron

quickly grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the room. Hermione

was looking at him with an alarmed look on her face. Ron quickly

told her the events that happened that morning, when he was finally

done explaining everything that happened they found themselves in

the Great Hall. They took their seat at the Gryffindor Table and

waited for Harry to come. A few minutes later Harry came through

the doors and sat down beside his friends. By the look on Hermione's

face he knew Ron had told her everything.

"Harry why didn't you want to tell me, I'm your girlfriend aren't I?"

Harry looked at her astonished at what just came out of her mouth.

"Of course you're my girlfriend, and I didn't want to tell you because I

knew you would start to worry." Harry now glanced over at Ron and

gave him a menacing glare. "That's my job Harry, even when we

weren't going out I worried about you!" "But you don't have to, you

have enough to deal with, I'm just making your life more stressful

than it already is!" And with that said he stormed out of the Great

Hall. "Aren't you going to follow him?" Ron asked Hermione in a

puzzled look. "Not right now, I think he needs to be alone" "what did

he mean when he said that you had 'enough to deal with'?" I have no

idea how he found out. But my parents are in the hospital. They were

in a near death car accident, but I haven't told anyone." Ron looked

shocked. "How could Harry have found out then?" Ron looked deep

into Hermione's eyes, he could see the tears building up. Ron grabbed

Hermione and held her tight. He whispered into her ear, "It's going to

be fine, Harry wouldn't do anything to hurt you." And with that

Hermione looked up at him and he gave her a reassuring smile.

Harry was running as fast as he could, through the Great Hall doors,

past Hagrids house and finally to his destination, the Quidditch pitch.

He collapsed due to his lack of oxygen from running the whole way

there. _'Why am I so tired, I am in really good shape, I mean I'm on _

_the Quidditch team. What's happening?_ Everything around him

became blurry, he couldn't stand up. Everything went dark.

A few hours had passed and Hermione and Ron were becoming very

worried. Harry hadn't shown up for any of his morning classes. '_This _

_isn't like Harry'_ thought Hermione. "I wonder where he is?" Ron

asked concerned. "I have no idea, I didn't think he would've gotten so

mad about you telling me what happened? I mean you had to tell me,

its what friends do." Ron looked over at Hermione and it was like

they could read each others minds because they both said in unison "I

think we should go look for him."

They split up and Ron took the inside of the castle and Hermione

looked outside. Ron went to the library, the room of requirement, and

the Gryffindor common room. No luck. He also asked Seamus, Dean

and Neville if he had seen him. Ron was getting really worried now

so he went outside to help Hermione look. Hermione wasn't having

any luck either. He looked by the lake under the tree where he always

goes to think but he wasn't there. She walked up to Hagrids Hut but

didn't bother knocking on the door because she didn't want to worry

him, so she leaned close against the door to see if she could hear

Harry. He wasn't there.

A half an hour later, Ron finally met up with Hermione. They were

still outside looking for Harry. Suddenly Ron's face lit up, he started

running towards the Quidditch pitch at full speed, Hermione was

following him asking him in between breaths "Where –are- we -

going?" "The Quidditch pitch, I cant believe I didn't think of this

before, its Harry we're talking about." Ron stopped in his tracks.

Hermione finally caught up to him and saw the look on his face and

the fear and worry in his eyes. She looked to where he was staring and

saw a limp figure on the ground. _'It can't be him, it just can't!'_


	5. A mouthful

Chapter 5 (A mouthful)  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a second and during

that second their eyes locked, they both saw the look of fear and

despair in both their eyes. Tears were beginning to fall down

Hermione's rosy colored cheeks while her and Ron started running

towards the dark figure standing above Harry. The figure turned

around and saw the two kids running towards him. He quickly floated

away into the Dark Forest. Ron and Hermione began running as fast

as they could towards Harry's limp body. As soon as they got there

they noticed that Harry had various wounds all over his body. His

face was cut up, his glasses were cracked, his robes were ripped and

his hands were torn into shreds.

Hermione broke down at the sight of this. "Hermione you can't

do this right here right now, we have to get him inside." "You're

right, I can't do this now, but just look at him, he's been beaten up,

again!" "Wingardium Leviosa" Ron said with his wand pointed

directly at Harry. Harry's body started to float up into the air. His

limp figure was all over the place, he had no control over his body.

They quickly ran into the castle and ran all the way to the hospital

wing. They propped him down on one of the white beds and just as

his body touched the white covers, Madame Pomfrey came storming

in. "What happened to him? Why didn't you bring him in sooner?

Dear GOD this better not have been from Quidditch or I will make

sure of it he won't be playing anymore!" Hermione and Ron looked at

her with confused expressions, its not like they knew all the answers.

"We don't know what happened to him, we just found him outside."

Ron looked at Hermione and she knew what he was thinking, she

gestured towards him that they shouldn't tell her about the black

figure that they found standing over him. Hermione knew they would

have to tell someone, but that someone would be Dumbledore. "Well

we better get Dumbledore in here to make sure he's alright seeing as

he knows everything" Madame Pomfrey said in and annoyed

expression.

A couple minutes later Dumbledore stormed in through the door 

with a bothered look on his face. "May I please speak to the two kids

alone for a minute?" "Ohhh sure why not!" Madame Pomfrey then

left the room and slammed the door. "Well let's get down to business

right away then. Do you know what happened to him?" "No we're

sorry we don't. We just found him lying there out by the Quidditch

pitch. But there was a tall dark figure that was standing over top of

him. We don't know who it was, but when it saw us coming it just

started to uhhh...float away." "I was scared of this" Dumbledore said.

"Why? You have to tell us now that you brought it up." Hermione

said in a 'you better tell us now or else' tone. "Okay I will but you

mustn't treat Harry any differently, he doesn't like that, and you

should know that by now. Well you know that black figure you saw,

well it was most definitely Lord Voldemort, I am actually most

certain it was." Hermione grasped her mouth as she opened in shock.

"This was no coincidence that he just happened to find him there, he

went into his dreams, and then you guys had a fight and he ran off.

Am I right?" "Yah" Ron said shyly. "Well this year is going to be a

tough year for Harry. This year Voldemort got his hands on

something so powerful I can't even speak of it, he is most definitely

going to come after Harry, maybe not in person like today, but in his

thoughts. He is going to be so powerful I'm not so sure that Harry is

going to be able to defeat him. Alone that is." And with that thought

in mind, Dumbledore left the hospital wing for Hermione and Ron to

think and comprehend what he just said.

A couple days later Harry was glad to go back to all his classes.

He had spent four days in the boring hospital wing. He did like his

daily visits with his girlfriend and best friend but he hated missing

Quidditch and just hanging around with his friends. As he walked into

the common room he saw Ron sitting on the couch playing wizards

chess by himself (he usually played with Harry) and Hermione was

deep in thought doing her homework. Harry slowly crept up behind

Hermione, when Ron saw this Harry motioned him not to say

anything. "You are beautiful today!" Hermione jumped and lightly

punched him on the arm. Ron spoke up "hey do you think you're up

for Quidditch tomorrow night?" "I hope so. I can't believe I missed

tryouts. Do you think they'll still let me on the team?" "Sure they

will, no one else tried out for seeker. I think your position is safe."

"That's good, I don't think I could live without playing that once in a

while." Hermione gave him a menacing glare and Harry quickly fixed

his mistake "I meant I don't think I could live with out YOU or

Quidditch" "That's more like it" Harry was glad that he was just

having a nice conversation with his friends not one with a million

questions all at once. But he knew that was soon to come. "I think

I'm going to go to bed now." "It's only 9o'clock. Are you sure you're

okay?" "I'm fine. I just need to get some rest." Ron and Hermione

shared looks of concern as Harry walked upstairs to the boy's dorms.

As they were doing this they didn't notice Harry grab his forehead in

pain as he walked up the stairs to his dorm.


	6. So How have you been?

**I do not own any of these characters. All I own is the plot.**

Chapter 6 (So.... How have you been?)

The next few days went by pretty fast for the trio. They were 

going to their classes, getting loads of homework, and just hanging

out. A week after the 'incident' the three of them were sitting alone in

the common room, aside from a few first and second years. Harry and

Ron were sitting across from each other having a friendly game of

wizards chess, "I don't know why you bother playing with me, you

always end up winning!" "I know that's what makes it so much fun."

Ron said with a toothy grin. Hermione was in the corner reading a

book. She wasn't paying any attention to the boys at all, until Ron

brought up a very intriguing subject. "So Harry, if you don't mind me

asking what actually happened that day when you ran out on us?"

Hermione slowly began moving closer the two of them. Harry looked

hesitantly at the both of them and replied. "I'm not too sure. I

remember I was mad at you for some reason, although I can't ]

remember why. And then I just started running as fast as I could

towards the Quidditch Pitch." Hermione was now sitting right beside

Ron, listening very closely to what Harry was saying. "Then for some

reason I was becoming dizzy and everything went black. Then I woke

up in the hospital wing." Ron looked at him with a look of

disappointment. "I thought there was more to it than that. I mean we

found you lying on the ground all beat up with a dark hooded figure

right there. He was kneeling right beside you." "What?? I don't

remember that. Are you sure you weren't imagining things?"

Hermione looked at him with disbelief. "No we weren't. He ran off

into the dark forest after he saw us." Hermione said in a matter-of-

factly kind of way. "Yah, and when we got to you, you were all beaten

up." "What!? I'm confused. I can't remember anything from that day

now that I think of it. Hopefully it doesn't happen again." He said

with a little bit of hope in his facial expression. "Well I think I'm

going to go to bed now, I think I've done a lot of homework," Harry

chuckled to himself when he heard this, " what?? I think I have. Well

goodnight then." Harry and Hermione said in unison to Ron

"Goodnight then!"

A couple minutes after Ron had left the two of them alone, 

Harry stood up and was heading to his room also. He had felt that he

had done a pretty good job doing his homework as well. Hermione

quickly jumped up and grabbed his arm and veered him away from his

room and took him to the corner by the fireplace. Harry was very

confused at this point, "Hermione?" "Harry are you sure you don't

remember what happened that day? Do you even remember why you

were mad at Ron and me?" "This again" he said annoyed. Harry

looked into Hermiones eyes and his heart began to break into a

million little pieces. Just by looking into her cinnamon brown eyes he

could tell what she was feeling. He could read her like a book. She

was very concerned and scared. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." "I

know you didn't Harry, but you know you can tell me anything. I'll

help you get through it." "I know, and that's why I love you as much

as I do." Hermione blushed and so did Harry. "Well do you remember

anything? Anything at all?" "No I'm sorry. I don't even know why I

was...." Harry suddenly felt a slow piercing pain in his scar, he turned

away from Herminoe and grabbed his head. "Harry, are you okay?"

He was having trouble finding his words, but after a couple of

seconds he turned around and said "I'm fine" as convincing as he

possibly could. Hermione looked into his eyes and saw that his eyes

were teary. "Harry tell me the truth. I'm your girlfriend, no secrets."

He looked back at her and he couldn't lie to her, "Okay fine. I haven't

been fine, this past week was terrible, my scar, it just.... won't stop

hurting. I haven't been able to sleep, I keep having these nightmares

and I just don't think I can take it anymore!" "Harry I never knew" She

moved closer to him and embraced him a huge tender hug. Harry was

silently trying to hide his tears in her embrace, but she could tell he

was still crying. They stayed like this for what seemed forever but it

was only a couple of minutes. "Why didn't you tell me?" "I don't

know. You already have enough to deal with, with out me." "Like

what?" "Well there's the whole school thing that you like to do, and

then the DA and not to mention your parents are in the hospital and"

Hermion interrupted and said "who told you my parents were in the

hospital?" "No one. I just figured it out. You got that letter from that

muggle hospital people, and you weren't getting your usual letters

from your parents and I put two and two together and there you have

it" "Oh... if you only spent as much time as you did figuring that out

on your schoolwork you would be at the top of your grade." Harry

turned to Hermione and noticed that her usual cheery self wasn't there

anymore after she mentioned her parents. "They're going to be fine.

You know that right?" "Yah I know, its just so scary, I mean they

could've been killed and then I would've been an orphan." "Like me."

Hermione immediately "I didn't mean it like that, Harry I'm glad you

are who you are. Never change." "I'll try not to. But I'm going off to

bed. Goodnight 'Mione." "Goodnight Harry"

**Well please review and tell me what you think. I'm not sure I'm going to finish this story but if you want me to I will try. Please R&R**


End file.
